


Training with the Quidditch Chasers

by milordrevan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milordrevan/pseuds/milordrevan
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione receive some special training from the three Gryffindor Quidditch Chasers the day after the Yule Ball...





	Training with the Quidditch Chasers

"I told you, Hermione, I'm sorry for yelling at you," Ron said, his voice raising in volume. He, Hermione, and Harry were sitting in the Gryffindor common room the next day. They were alone except for the three Gryffindor Chasers sitting in a corner, whispering what sounded like gossip to each other. Ron and Hermione were, as usual, arguing, while Harry sat in the chair, staring moodily into the fire, trying to ignore the latest argument between his two best friends.

"I'm not mad because you yelled at me, I'm hurt because you ruined my evening! Why don't you like Krum anymore? He's a very honorable young man." Hermione replied, her voice at the same volume.

"How do you know?" Ron roared back. "He's competing against Harry! He could be using you to spy on Harry!"

"If you think that I would jeopardize Harry's chances of winning I think you need to see Madame Pomfrey!" Hermione shrieked. "I'd never betray Harry. I'd never betray you. How could you think such a thing?"

Ron gaped at her. "Then why are you with bloody Krum?"

"Because he's nice!" Hermione said, blushing slightly. "And he has interesting tales to tell about Bulgaria. And he listens to me. And..."

Hermione was cut off by the three Gryffindor Chasers standing up and coming over.

"We couldn't help but overhear your conversation," Katie said. "And we think we could be a help."

"Go away," Ron said dismissively.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed.

Alicia smiled. "No, we really think that we can help. So, if we could just borrow Hermione for a few hours, we're sure we can clear this misunderstanding right up."

"Why do you need me?" Hermione asked warily.

Angelina rested a calming hand on her shoulder. "We'll tell you when we get there. But you'll just have to trust us. You may not know it, but we were in your position just a few years ago."

Alicia nodded. "And it would have been very helpful to us if an older student had come and offered to help us like we want to help you."

"Uh, okay," Hermione said, getting up. "How long will this take?"

The three Chasers looked at each other. "An hour," Katie said. "Maybe two at the most. Then we'll come and get Ron and Harry, and they'll help out for the last bit."

"Fine," Ron said grumpily. "We'll just sit here, then?"

Angelina shrugged. "Do what you want. Just be back here in an hour or so."

Alicia smiled cryptically. "And I'd recommend taking a shower. You might be glad you did, later."

With that the three Chasers led Hermione out of the portrait hole.

Ron stared after them. "What was that about?" he asked Harry.

Harry shrugged. He was honestly too tired to care very much. He hadn't had fun at the Yule Ball the previous night, and waking up and having to listen to Ron and Hermione argue was making him a bit surly. He had no idea what the Gryffindor Chasers wanted, and wasn't particularly curious.

"I mean, have they ever said more than three words to Hermione before?" Ron asked, still staring at the portrait hole.

"Dunno. They did mention her last year during one of our practices, but that was when McGonagall and Flitwick were checking over my Firebolt," Harry said dully.

"Oh yeah." Ron's face darkened. He had forgiven Hermione for running to a teacher about the Firebolt, but it was still a sore subject. "Wonder why they told us to take a shower?"

"Probably because you smell like a troll's backside," Harry suggested, managing a weak grin.

Ron threw a ball of parchment at him. "Oi!"

Harry easily caught it and flung it back. Soon there were small objects flying all over the common room, as Harry and Ron picked up anything and everything they could palm that wouldn't cause too much damage and flung it at each other. Parchment, broken quills, pillows, scarves, and even an old figurine of Troy leftover from the World Cup.

Several minutes later, both boys were panting, each sporting a handful of bruises. Harry's glasses were askew from being hit in the face by too many pillows, and Ron sported a bruise in the shape of Troy on the side of his neck. Suddenly they heard footfalls on the stairs to the girls' dormitory and Ginny came down, looking curiously at them. "What were you all doing?"

"Uh," Harry said. "Nothing much."

Ginny eyed him skeptically. "You two were throwing things at each other again, weren't you?"

"Of course not," Ron said primly.

Ginny snorted. "Right." She walked out of the portrait hole, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like _Boys!_ under her breath.

"Right, then," Ron casually said. "D'you think we should get our showers then?"

"Yeah, might as well," Harry grunted. Both boys got up and, two rather long showers later, were again lazing in the common room in front of the fire. Almost no one else was awake, even though it was almost ten in the morning. Colin Creevey and his brother Dennis were again at one of the tables trying to improve the "Support Cedric Diggory - Potter Stinks" badges, but their progress was slow. At the moment, the badges all said, "Potter and Diggory Stink."

Not fifteen minutes later, the door to the portrait hole opened and Hermione climbed in, looking oddly cheerful. "Oh good, you're already here. Did you get your showers?" She sniffed the air near them. "Smells fine. Let's go."

Harry and Ron stood up, but neither made a move to follow her. "Where are we going?" Ron demanded.

Hermione smiled at them, blushing a bit. "It's okay, Ron. You'll find out when we get there. Don't worry about it."

Harry shrugged at Ron and followed Hermione. Ron looked a bit annoyed, but he trailed behind them. Hermione led them straight to the fifth floor, and stopped in front of the statue of Barnabas the Barmy.

She turned to look at them. "I just want you two to keep an open mind, okay?" she said, looking seriously at them. "It's not what you expect, but I think it could be good for us."

"Hermione, what..." Ron started.

"No, I won't spoil it, Ronald," Hermione said, cutting him off. "Both of you give me your word you won't act like a selfish prat, okay?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other in some confusion, but gave their word.

Hermione smiled at them and then turned to the statue. "Pine Fresh," she muttered, and the statue moved to the side to reveal a door.

Beckoning them with her, Hermione stepped through the door. Harry and Ron followed, then stopped when they got inside.

Harry's jaw dropped. It was a bathroom, but easily the biggest and most extravagant he'd ever seen. It was easily as big as the Gryffindor common room. Three-quarters of it was tiled with a shimmering black stone. There were several stalls in one corner with fancy stained-glass doors. The urinals had solid gold taps, and each of the three sinks had emerald-studded taps and basins five feet wide and two feet deep. There was a gigantic tub along the entire length of one wall. The edge was raised several feet in the air and the tub was lined with hundreds of taps. One-quarter of the room was covered in a shaggy red carpet and had a dozen large cushions and poofs.

And sitting on those poofs were the three Chasers. All three waved merrily at the newcomers.

"Come on in," Angelina said happily. "This is the prefect's bathroom. Oliver has access to it 'cause he's the Quidditch Captain and we bribed the password out of him."

"Merlin's balls," Ron said in an awed voice. "This is what Percy gets to use? I might become a prefect just to get to use this!"

Harry nodded and walked over to join the three Chasers. He settled down on a particularly large poof. Ron and Hermione took the two remaining seats. Angeline passed them all butterbeers that she produced from a small satchel at her side.

"So, this is what you wanted us for? To show us the prefect's bathroom?" Harry inquired curiously.

Alicia shook her head. "Not really. I mean, it's the perfect place for our plans, but it's not the real reason we're here."

Katie nodded. "Yeah. See, we noticed that you all and Hermione are arguing all the time anymore. And last night, let's be frank, all three of you acted like complete prats."

Ron went red and opened his mouth, but Hermione cut him off. "Yes, Ron, we all acted badly. Even me." She looked down at her hands. "I should have told you before last night who I was going with. I was just afraid you'd be mad. And Harry should have taken the whole thing more seriously and made an effort with Parvati rather than just pining after Cho, and Ron, you should have let me explain before getting all mad."

Harry and Ron wanted to argue, but there was too much truth for them to do anything other than look a bit sheepish.

"Anyway," Katie said in a cheerful voice. "We noticed you all acting like rubbish and we though to ourselves, 'Now that doesn't sound like our Harry and his friends.' And this morning you all were yelling at each other, and we could tell all the way from the other side of the room what was up."

Alicia nodded. "It was glaringly obvious that the three of you have a bad case of UST."

Harry glanced at Ron, who shrugged. "What's UST?" he asked.

"Unresolved Sexual Tension," Hermione said in a small voice, not looking at them, her face hidden by her bushy hair.

Harry froze and Ron spat out a bit of butterbeer. "Unresolved what?"

"You heard her," Angelina reproved. "You three have been friends since first year, and I've seen how you look at Hermione, Ron, when you think she's not looking. And you, Harry, you may be besotted with Chang, but you can't deny that you've been very interested in Hermione these past few months. And Hermione has already admitted to having simultaneous crushes on both of you. So don't try to argue."

Harry and Ron sputtered, their faces red.

"It's okay," Hermione said, finally managing to look at them, her face just as red as theirs. "I don't mind you looking at me."

"Too right she doesn't," Angelina muttered. "She's bloody gorgeous. I have to work hard for my arse, and here she's got a bloody perfect one and she doesn't even have to work at it."

Harry and Ron nodded in agreement. Hermione went, if possible, even redder.

"Anyway," Alicia said, drawing the word out slightly. "We're going to clear up this little bit of UST for you guys, and hopefully have a spot of fun ourselves. As of last night, all three of us are quite unattached, seeing as Ron's twin brothers decided to spend most of the night pranking Percy instead of paying attention to Angelina and me. And Katie hasn't had a boyfriend in months. So, we deserve a bit of fun ourselves."

"What kind of fun?" Harry said, his brain working sluggishly for some reason.

"Well, our first priority is to set you two up with Hermione," Katie said primly. "You two know nothing about girls, and we intend to make sure you both treat her right. We've already talked to her about the proper way to take care of a man, and we'll ensure she gets in some practice. Then you three will help us have some fun, and maybe at the end we'll all make good use of that tub back there." She drew her wand. "And before I forget, we're going to put Silencing Charms on you. Teenage guys have a tendency to say dumb shit at the worst times, especially Weasley teenage guys. Don't worry, we'll take the charms off soon, but we want to handle this part ourselves, and that means no talking from you two."

Katie pointed her want at each of them in turn and muttered, "Silencio."

Harry and Ron tried to speak, but nothing came out.

This didn't escape the attention of the four girls. "I like them better this way," Katie said conversationally.

"I think maybe we should start before the charm wears off," Alicia said, giggling.

"That is probably a good idea," agreed Angelina. "The question is, do we let Hermione start, or should we demonstrate first?"

"I say we start," Katie said immediately. "She'll learn quicker if she watches us first."

Angelina snorted. "You're just saying that because you want the first go with Potter."

Katie blushed. "Maybe."

Alicia laughed. "I'll take Ron, then. Angelina, you can watch and give tips to Hermione."

"Fine," Angelina said. "But I get first ride on Ron, then. If he's anything like his older brother, he's a bit bigger than you'd expect."

"Deal," Katie said quickly. "Should we start with handys, or go straight to BJs?"

"Handys for the first couple minutes, but Hermione shouldn't have any trouble figuring those out. BJ's after that until they finish, then we'll have them practice on us and Hermione until they're ready to go again," Alicia decided. She sat up and beckoned Ron forward. "Get up."

Ron stood slowly and, barely able to believe his luck, went over to Alicia. "Now drop 'em," Alicia said.

Ron glanced over at Hermione, who was watching with considerable interest. His ears went red, but he unclasped his robe and let it slide off, then undid his belt. He again glanced at Hermione, then visible steeled himself and dropped his pants, letting his cock spring free.

"Not bad," Alicia said approvingly, looking at it closely. "Come over here, Hermione." She patted the pouf next to her. "Sit here so you can see Katie and I work."

"Yeah, Harry, why aren't you over here yet?" Katie called. She was sitting on Alicia's other side. Harry stood up and moved over to her, dropping his robe on the floor on his way over. "You know the drill," Katie said sweetly, watching him drop his trousers.

Katie smiled as Harry's cock came into view. "Looks good, but I think you've got a bit too much hair. Girls won't want to come near you if you've got a forest down there."

Alicia nodded. "Same to you, Ron. Gotta shave it, or at least trim it back."

Angelina took out her wand. "I'll fix it. I only know how to do the full shave, but that'll work for today." She waved her wand and all the hair from Ron and Harry's groins fell off. Another wave vanished the loose hair.

"Ah, much better," Katie smiled and took Harry's cock in her hand. Next to her, Alicia did the same. Hermione's eyes were wide as she stared at her friends' cocks.

Angelina put her arm around her. "You and I will watch, then you can try for yourself for a bit before they finish up."

Hermione nodded. Katie and Alicia slowly began to stroke their hand back and forth, bringing the two boys to full mast. "Now, all cocks are unique," Angelina said in an authoritative voice. "Harry's and Ron's aren't full grown yet, but they're plenty big enough for our purposes. See how Ron's is a bit long? Some girls like that, like me. Other girls, like Katie over there, have a small pussy and so they wouldn't want a long cock. Harry, though, is nice and thick. Many girls prefer a thicker cock. It hits all the right places, though it's a bit harder to give BJs to. They're both circumcised, which is nice because they look better in my opinion and sucking them is easier, but an uncut cock is a lot more fun to give a handy to."

Hermione nodded, watching Katie and Alicia expertly stroke her friends. Angelina continued. "Of course, the balls are important too. Ron's balls hang a bit lower, and feeling that slap against you can be a turn-on. Harry's are a bit closer to his shaft, but they protrude a bit more from his sack, making them easier to suck."

"Watch how they flick the underside of the tip with their thumbnail. That's a really sensitive spot on most guys. When you give a BJ, use your tongue to massage that area and they'll be putty in your hands," Angelina said. "And don't grip too tight. Be firm, but allow your fingers to easily slide up and down. It's not that hard."

Hermione shook her head. "It looks rather easy, actually. Can they really orgasm just from that?"

"Easily," Angelina said with a laugh. "That's how they masturbate, you know."

"Oh yeah, I read about that in a book," Hermione said. "Don't they typically use lube, though?"

Angelina nodded. "If we were going to give them true handys, we'd lubricate our hands, but I we just wanted to show you the technique. Why don't you give it a try?"

Hermione hesitated, then nodded. "I'll try Ron's. It's thinner and I have small hands."

Alicia smiled at her and shifted over, giving Hermione room to sit in front of Ron. Hermione flushed a bit. It was a lot different having a guy's cock just a few inches from her face. Hermione tentatively reached out and grasped his cock. It felt warm in her hand, and was a lot harder than it looked. She used her thumb to measure its length. A bit under five inches. She slid her fingers up and down the length experimentally.

"You can grip it a bit tighter," Alicia advised, watching her.

Hermione nodded and tightened her grip slightly, now firmly stroking Ron's cock. Alicia let her practice for a couple minutes, then, noticing the warning signs, stopped her. "He needs a bit of a break or he'll cum," Alicia said. Katie stopped stroking Harry as well.

"We'll give them a couple minutes, then we'll show you how to give a proper BJ," Angelina announced. "They feel weird at first, but once you get the hang of them they're a lot of fun."

Katie nodded. "I used to hate them, but then Alicia showed me how to do them right and I love giving them now."

"Okay," Hermione said. "But it still sounds a little gross."

"Only if they don't have good hygiene, but it looks like both are clean. And the cum can taste bad if they have a bad diet. Harry's diet isn't too bad because Oliver wants him in shape for Quidditch. How is Ron's?"

Hermione shrugged, her eyes still on Ron's slowly softening cock. "He eats a bit of everything, but he eats plenty of vegetables."

"Then his shouldn't be bad either," Angelina said. "We'll probably just have them cum in our hands so that you can get a taste if you want."

"Are you done?" Katie asked. "Harry's starting to get soft."

Angelina and Hermione sat back, allowing Katie and Alicia to get back in front of Harry and Ron. "Watch how they start," Angelina said. "See how they are starting by licking the tips? They're letting them get fully hard before they try to take them in their mouth."

Alicia and Katie were doing just that, slowly circling their tongues around the tips of the boys' cocks.

"They got hard quickly," Hermione observed.

Angelina nodded. "Guys respond to BJs quicker than anything else in my experience. Now watch as they slowly take them into their mouths. Neither girl has ever sucked off Harry or Ron before, so it's best to go slow if you're sucking an unfamiliar cock. Thankfully they aren't too long yet, so you might get to see a deepthroat."

Sure enough, both Alicia and Katie managed to take the entire cock in their mouths. "See how relaxed their throats are?" Angelina pointed out to Hermione. "That's really key. The more relaxed you are, the less likely you are to gag. And keep your jaw wide. You don't want to hit your teeth on his cock. It's very painful for him. We're not eating them, after all!"

Alicia now had a hand on the base of Ron's cock, using her fingers to fondle his balls. "Yeah, don't forget the balls, Katie!" Angelina called over. Katie flipped Angelina off without taking her attention away from Harry's cock.

Angelina grinned. "Katie gets a little bitchy when she's in the middle of a blowjob. She likes being able to concentrate on it fully."

Hermione watched closely as Katie's head bobbed up and down on Harry's cock. She had established a steady rhythm, one of her hands cupping Harry's large balls. She then let Harry's cock slide out of her mouth and let it rest on her face as she closed her lips around one of Harry's balls.

"Guys love it if you softly suck their balls," Angelina said. "You have to be gentle, though. A lot gentler than anything else. Just kiss it with your lips if you're not sure."

Katie switched to Harry's other ball. She looked happily back over at Angelina and Hermione, Harry's cock still resting on her face.

"That's actually really hot," Hermione whispered to Angelina. "I want to try."

Angelina nodded. "Katie, I think it's time to let Hermione have a turn."

Katie looked disappointed, but obligingly slid over to let Hermione have a go. Hermione slid in front of Harry's cock. She glanced up at his face, but he had his eyes closed. She hesitantly put a kiss on his tip. It was a bit wet with Katie's saliva, but it wasn't a bad feeling. She stuck out her tongue and licked the underside of the head, like Angelina had said. Harry's cock didn't taste bad at all. She could feel it twitch as she licked him again and again. Emboldened, she stuck the tip into her mouth, careful not to brush it with her teeth. She sat there for a moment, letting the head rest on her tongue. It was an odd but strangely powerful sensation. She held the most sensitive part of a guy in her mouth. Harry's cock twitched on her tongue, and Hermione felt an odd taste on her tongue. Worried he was cumming, she jerked back.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked.

"I thought he was about to cum," Hermione said. "He twitched and I tasted something weird."

Katie nodded. "Don't worry, that was just precum. I tasted it too. A bit salty, huh?"

"Yeah, but not _that_ salty. It tasted okay, actually," Hermione admitted.

"Well don't keep him waiting," Katie reminded her.

Hermione closed her lips around his cock again and let it rest between her lips. She flicked the underside of his head with her tongue and again, Harry's cock twitched inside her and she tasted more precum. She took another inch, then another, until finally her lips rested against his base.

Angelina looked impressed. "You took it all. Not many girls can on their first try."

Hermione felt a wave of satisfaction. Perhaps she could be good at this! She let most of him slide out of her mouth until all she had was the head, then bobbed her head back down. It took a few cycles before she found a good rhythm. She would sink down quickly, then slowly slide back up while sliding her tongue around his length, then repeat.

After a few seconds, she felt him tighten and suddenly Katie pulled her off. Harry's cock had barely popped out of her mouth before a thick rope of cum shot out and hit her on her lower lip. Katie quickly stuck her hand out and caught the rest of the spurts of cum on her fingers. When Harry was done, Katie quickly licked whatever was left off his cock.

Angelina smiled at Hermione. "Taste him. See what you think."

Hermione stuck out her tongue and tasted the cum on her bottom lip. It tasted a lot like his precum, but thicker and milkier. She blinked. "Not bad."

"I agree," Katie said as she started to lick the cum off her fingers.

"Hey!" Angelina said, grabbing Katie's cum-stained hand. "Let me and Alicia get a taste first."

Angelina licked some cum off Katie's hand, and smacked her lips. "He passes."

Katie held out her hand to Alicia, who was just in the process of collecting Ron's cum in her hand. Alicia and Katie licked the cum off each other's hands, then Alicia held out her hand for Angelina and Hermione to try. Hermione looked at Ron's cum. It was even thicker than Harry's, but she gamely tried a taste. Ron's cum had a stronger flavor than Harry's, but it also wasn't too bad.

"I think I liked Harry's better," Hermione said to Angelina, and after Angelina tasted Ron's cum, she agreed. Katie nodded too, but Alicia spoke up. "I liked Ron's better. I like it when it's got lots of flavor."

Hermione glanced over at Ron's cock to find it completely flaccid. "Weird. It's not as small as it was when we started, but he just orgasmed. I read that a man's cock shriveled up after an ejaculation."

"Not necessarily," Alicia corrected. "Some guys do. Others get smaller and completely soft, but are still a bit bigger than normal. Especially if it's the first time they came today, and judging by how much they came, neither of them jacked off this morning, right guys?"

Hermione glanced up to see Ron and Harry nodding. She looked over at Katie. "Are you going to let them talk now?"

Katie shrugged. "Sure." She grabbed her wand and took off the Silencing Charm from both boys.

"Bloody hell, Alicia, that was amazing," Ron groaned immediately.

Alicia smiled at him. "You're welcome, Ron. You're a lot more grateful than your brother."

"And wow, Hermione and Katie," Harry said earnestly. "You both are really good at it."

"Really?" Hermione said. "Because Katie was much more experienced."

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, I could tell, but you did a really excellent job too. You've got a really good tongue, Hermione."

Angelina grinned evilly. "Speaking of tongues, I think that it's time for you two to learn how to use your tongues on us, right girls?"

Hermione blushed, but Katie and Alicia nodded.

"And by that, I mean you're going to lick our pussies," Angelina continued. "We'll show you how, but we expect you to pay close attention. Each of you is going to have to make two of us cum before we let you stop."

"Yeah, and every girl likes different things, so pay attention to the girl you're licking, not the other ones," Alicia interjected.

Katie smiled. "So, are we going to take our robes completely off, or just give them access to our pussies?"

"Hermione gets to decide," Alicia said immediately.

Everyone looked at Hermione, who blushed. "I'd rather not take off my robe yet, if it's okay with you."

"You're going to have to get over your shyness and show them your sexy bod," Alicia pointed out. "But for now, we'll keep our kit on."

Angelina clapped her hands. "Okay, now we decide who gets who."

"I call Harry," Katie said immediately.

Everyone laughed. "Yes, we know you get Harry," Angelina said, rolling her eyes. "But who else gets Harry? Hermione, do you have a preference?"

Hermione thought for a moment, then shook her head. "Not really."

Angelina shrugged. "Then I'll take Harry, unless Alicia wants him."

Alicia shook her head. "I'm fine with Ron. I'll go first, if you don't mind, Hermione. That way he gets a bit of practice in for you."

"Okay," Hermione said, a bit relieved.

"Do we get a say?" Ron asked.

The girls looked up, almost having forgotten that they were there. "Do you particularly care?" Alicia asked curiously.

Ron thought for a moment, then blushed. "Not really."

Harry raised his hand. "I don't care either."

"Then Katie will go first on Harry," continued Alicia. "Because she'll hex Angelina if she doesn't get to go first."

"Damn right I will," Katie said with a grin. "We going to be on top or should we have them lay between our legs?"

Angelina shrugged. "I don't care."

Hermione spoke up. "I'd like to be on top if I can."

"All right," Angelina said. She gestured to Harry and Ron. "Lay down on your backs. Use one of the cushions as a pillow if you want to."

Both boys laid back a few feet from each other. Hermione giggled as their cocks flopped around as they got into position.

"Okay, me and Alicia first," Katie said. She got up and stood over Harry, one foot on either side of his shoulders, while Alicia stood over Ron. Angelina dragged Hermione around behind Harry and Ron's heads. They sat on a cushion together, ready to watch.

Katie undid the belt on her robe and opened it to reveal she wasn't wearing panties. She had a completely shaved pussy. It was small, with a hint of pink inner lips poking out from between her outer lips. "Wow," Harry and Ron both said.

"It's not a big pussy, but I think it's cute," Katie said, patting it gently.

Alicia opened her robe to reveal her deep brown pussy. Unlike Katie, she had a small patch of black curls above her pussy, but the lips were shaved bare. She didn't have much in the way of outer lips, and they could see her vagina was already slightly open. Alicia traced a finger along her slit. "I'm really sensitive, so be gentle," she admonished Ron.

Katie and Alicia slowly lowered themselves until they were on their knees, their pussies hovering over both boys' heads. Katie slowly positioned herself, then slipped her hands down and opened her pussy as best she could with her fingers. "Ready?" she said to Harry. Harry nodded, and Katie placed her pussy firmly on Harry's mouth.

She let out a breath, then started instructing him. "Lick the inside of my outer lips. Gently. Try to go up and down without taking your tongue off it. Yes, like that."

Meanwhile, Alicia had lowered herself onto Ron's face. His long nose was buried in her curls. "Kiss my slit," she was saying. "A little higher. Yes, there, keep going. Now lick along my lips. Don't touch my clit yet. A little lower. Good." She began to slightly move her hips, grinding Ron's head into the cushion a bit as she pressed her pussy against Ron's mouth.

Katie was now telling Harry to stick his tongue inside of her vagina. "Be gentle. Don't try to stick it in too far at first. The entrance area is really sensitive."

Harry apparently did so, and Katie flushed. She reached down and spread her pussy with her fingers, giving Harry better access to her canal. "Oh yes, exactly like that. Just like that. Don't you dare stop."

Alicia was now having Ron flick her clit with his tongue. "Just use the tip of your tongue. No, don't push against it! Too much! Okay, that's good. That amount of pressure. Don't neglect the rest! Do what you did before, but now you can touch my clit, too. There you go..." she trailed off, her eyes closing to slits. She put her hands on either side of Ron's head, shoving his face into her pussy.

Hermione noticed Katie start to tremble slightly, her face red and sweaty. Angeline leaned over to Hermione and muttered, "Just watching them is making me soaking wet." Hermione nodded. "Me too."

Katie was now having Harry swirl his tongue around her pussy. "Stick it in my hole, then swirl it around. Then take it out and lick in a circle around the edge. No, the edge of my inner lips, right outside my hole. Oh yes, right there. Merlin's pants, that's nice. Right there." She started to pant, still trembling slightly. Her fingers were still holding her outer lips apart so that Harry had unobstructed access to her inner folds.

Katie's panting grew faster, and she closed her eyes. "Kiss my clit. Kiss it! Again! Again! Don't stop, don't you dare...ooohh" she trailed off into a low moan as she came all over Harry's face. Hermione saw Katie's juices start to trickle down the side of Harry's cheek. It was a mesmerizing sight. Could she cum that much?

Alicia gasped, and Hermione's eyes immediately flicked to her. She saw Alicia literally jam Ron's face into her pussy, smashing his lips into her clit as her legs jerked violently. Alicia let out another huge gasp and came, her pussy rubbing back and forth slightly across Ron's mouth, as if she was using him as a toy. Her dark curls glistened with wetness as she slowly came down from her high. She shifted slightly to the side. Ron gasped for breath, his mouth and nose completely soaked.

Hermione noticed Harry tap Katie's leg, attempting to tell her that he couldn’t breathe with her pussy enveloping his mouth and pressing against his nose. Katie, however, either didn't notice or wasn't quite done. Angelina evidently noticed this, as she barked out, "Oi, Katie, don't smother him!"

Katie's eyes opened and she looked down. She squeaked and immediately slid off Harry's face, mumbling an apology. Harry took in a few deep breaths, but managed to smile up at her.

Hermione was thoroughly turned on by now. She could feel a trickle of wetness running down her thigh. She couldn't wait for Alicia to get up so she could take her place.

Angelina stood up. "All right, you two, move. I've waited long enough for this. Come on Hermione." Hermione stood too, feeling the trickle on her thigh run down the length of her leg. She hoped no one noticed.

Katie reluctantly lifted her leg over Harry and scooted over to the side, her fingers gently prodding the area around her pussy. Angelina wasted no time opening the front of her robes to reveal her pussy. It was completely shaved, like Katie's, but that was where the similarities ended. Where Katie's was pale, Angelina's was dark as night. Katie had rather small inner and outer lips. Angelina's inner lips protruded quite a bit from her puffy outer lips. While Katie had to hold her pussy open to let Harry's tongue inside, Hermione could see that he would have no trouble accessing every centimeter of Angelina's impressive folds. Hermione saw a couple telltale lines of glistening skin on Angelina's thighs, and felt a bit better knowing that Angelina was just as wet, if not more so, than she was.

Angelina wasted no time settling down on Harry's face, smiling down at him. "Explore all you want. Just don't touch my clit yet." She looked over and smacked Alicia on the arm. "Get off Ron. Let Hermione have a go."

Alicia had been quietly hovering her pussy over Ron's mouth, letting her remaining juices drip into his mouth. She looked at Hermione guiltily and stood up, beckoning the young Gryffindor over.

Hermione walked over and stood over Ron, grasping the belt of her robe. But as she began to undo it, she looked down at Ron's face and hesitated.

"Come on," Alicia said, seeing her pause. "He's all right." Ron nodded eagerly, and Hermione managed a weak smile.

Unable to look Ron in the face, Hermione instead looked straight ahead as her fingers fumblingly opened her robe to expose her pussy. She immediately heard a soft "Wow," come from Ron beneath her, and she blushed, still not looking at him. It was embarrassing, but oddly exciting, to finally expose herself in front of a guy.

Hermione's pussy was similar to Alicia's in that she wasn't completely shaven. She had a rather thick patch of light brown hair that started at the very top of her slit and extended in a wide triangle, following the curve of her mound. It was neatly trimmed, and her outer lips and thighs were completely shaved. Her outer lips were even puffier than Angelina's but while Angelina had long inner lips, Hermione's small inner lips were completely hidden by her large outer lips.

Alicia smiled and put a hand on Hermione's waist. "I told you that you had the prettiest pussy of all of us. Ron can't wait to bury himself in you."

Hermione still couldn't look Ron in the eyes, but she did get down, placing her knees on either side of his face. She hesitated before slowly lowering herself, stopping with her pussy a couple of inches away from his eager mouth. The feeling of his hot breath on her soaking pussy was both exhilarating and terrifying.

Alicia kept her hand on her waist. "Don't worry," she said softly. "You don't have to tell him what to do. Just let him explore and tell him if he's doing something right, or something wrong."

Hermione nodded and allowed her pussy to come in contact with Ron's mouth. Merlin's saggy balls, it felt good. She felt the slightly cold sensation of the leftover wetness from Alicia's cum on his chin. Ron's lips immediately started to kiss her slit. Hermione started to breathe a little faster. She'd never felt anything other than her fingers (and occasionally various objects that she used as sex toys) on her pussy. Ron's kisses were light, but she still felt each one of them deeply. She gasped when she felt Ron's tongue slide into her slit, exploring every centimeter of her folds. She jerked as his tongue ran across her clit. "Not there," she squeaked.

Ron's tongue immediately left her clit and began to massage the inside of her outer lips. Hermione relaxed slightly, cooing despite herself. She blushed. "I like that," she whispered a bit shyly.

Still determinedly not looking at Ron, she glanced over at Harry and Angelina. Harry's arms were wrapped around Angelina's thighs and two of his fingers were massaging her clit hood while his tongue was deep inside her canal. Angelina was panting heavily, leaning to one side and bracing herself with her left arm.

Hermione looked away, trying to focus on the new sensations coming from her pussy. She felt Ron's tongue trace the edge of her canal. She trembled slightly at the unfamiliar feeling. He completed three full rotations before gently probing the inside of her vagina. Her breath hitched. This felt even better than her favorite vibrator. Ron teased her, keeping his tongue close to the entrance of her canal, barely inside of her. "Go deeper," she said. "Please, stick it in."

Ron's tongue suddenly darted deep into Hermione's canal, and she shuddered. His tongue seemed to be darting around at random, trying to find the spot that elicited the most reaction. Suddenly, he found it. Hermione cried out as a wave of pleasure jolted through her body. Ron pressed his tongue against that spot again, and again, Hermione let out a soft "Oh" of ecstasy.

Hermione saw Alicia shift slightly out of the corner of her eye, and glancing at her, she saw that Alicia had settled on one of the poofs behind Ron's head and was idly working three fingers into her pussy. Alicia noticed Hermione looking at her, and winked. "Couldn't resist," she mouthed, and Hermione felt a wave of embarrassment.

Her embarrassment faded as Ron again pressed his tongue to that one spot in her canal. That amazing spot. That spot that made her feel like she was about to die of pure pleasure. She let out a high-pitched moan, unconsciously pressing her pussy against Ron's face. Again, and again she felt his tongue press against that incredible spot, and the pressure kept building, and finally it was too much. "Stop," she gasped. "Too much."

Ron immediately stopped everything. Hermione grinded her pussy against his mouth. "Not everything," she groaned. "Just that one spot. Lick me." Ron obligingly began putting long, slow licks on her folds. Hermione felt the pressure building again every time his tongue brushed against her clit hood. "Stay there," she said, but by then Ron was tracing the inside of her outer lips. He licked her again, but on her inner lips.

"No," Hermione said. "My clit...ooh" she meant to say, "clit hood," but was interrupted by Ron pressing a kiss to the top of her canal, millimeters below her clit. Ron must have heard her say "clit," because his next kiss was directly on the flaming hot bud that was Hermione's clit right now.

Hermione's orgasm was immediate and violent. A loud groan tore itself from her lips as her body bucked, driving her hips into Ron's face. She could feel her juices pour from her vagina all over Ron's mouth and chin. She kept her hips locked, pushing Ron's head back into the cushion as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her. After the fourth massive wave, the next few were increasingly smaller in intensity, though no less pleasurable. After a dozen waves, Hermione relaxed, sagging forward. She managed to catch herself on her hands, and she rolled off Ron's face onto the pouf next to her. There she lay, not entirely aware of what was going on around her as she slowly recovered.

After a few seconds, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Hermione looked up through half-focused eyes to see Alicia giggling. "Wow, you're violent!" she laughed. "I thought you were going to give Ron a bloody nose from how hard you were smashing it."

Hermione tried to sit up. "Is he okay?" she asked worriedly as she pulled her robe back over her groin.

Alicia laughed. "He's fine, he just went to catch his breath and try and clean your juice out of his nose." Hermione looked over and sure, enough, Ron was standing in front of one of the sinks, taking deep breaths and wiping his face with a towel.

Hermione heard Angelina grunt and saw with some astonishment that Harry was now sucking Angelina's clit, which was much larger than Hermione had ever seen. Alicia noticed her surprise. "Yeah, Angelina's clit gets big when she's horny enough. I like to call it her 'mini-penis' when I go down on her."

Hermione watched Angelina grunt again and cum on Harry. "Is it more sensitive if it's big like that?"

Alicia shrugged. "I don't think so, but since it's so big you can put more of your mouth around it, so Angelina tends to cum the easiest when I managed to get it big." She sighed. "I've tried to convince her to let me take some Polyjuice of her so I can see what it's like, but she won't let me, even when I offered to go down on her every day for a week as repayment."

Hermione looked at Angelina wiping her pussy all over Harry's face, trying to coat it in her cum. "I think I'd like to see what it's like too, but I don't know if I want mine to be that big. I bet it causes a bulge in her panties when she's horny."

Alicia giggled. "It does. And it's made worse because she always has a wet spot too. She tries to hide it but Katie and I always know. Sometimes we offer to take care of it for her, but she usually turns us down. Probably because it usually happens during Quidditch practice."

Hermione frowned. "Quidditch practice? Why would that make her horny?"

Alicia smiled. "You've not been on a broom much, have you?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Well," Alicia said with a mischievous grin. "The cushioning charms on a broom work pretty well for most maneuvers, but sometimes if you have to turn sharply or brake really quickly, that broom handle might rub a bit on you, do you get my meaning?"

Hermione blushed. "Yeah, I think so."

"Sometimes I turn extra sharp or speed up a bit quicker than I need to, just for that reason," Alicia admitted. "Sometimes after Quidditch practices, if Wood hadn't worked us too hard, we'd be too horny to make it out of the showers without getting a bit of, eh, relief. That's how Angelina and I found out that we liked girls just as much as guys. And when Katie came up the next year, she didn't waste any time joining us in our shower fun."

"Stop telling her all our secrets," Katie said, and Hermione jumped. She looked over at Katie, who was still sitting a few feet away, still stroking her pussy lightly, watching Angelina help Harry up. "She might try out for Quidditch next year."

Hermione shook her head. "Not a chance."

Katie shrugged. "You're welcome in the showers at the end of practices from now on, if you want to join us. Assuming Dumbledore lets us have Quidditch again next year."

Angelina stretched. "'Course he will. He'd have a full mutiny on his hands if he didn't."

Harry came over and sat on a poof next to Hermione, not bothering to cover up. "I'd revolt. Not having Quidditch this year is killing me even more than this blasted tournament."

Hermione couldn't help looking at Harry's penis out of the corner of his eye. It was mostly soft, but the presence of three uncovered pussies obviously was having an effect on him. His cock looked like it kept most of its maximum length, but was a lot thinner than Hermione remembered from the blowjob she'd given him. Hermione blushed a bit, remembering the blowjob. It had been a lot more work than she'd figured, though also a lot more fun than she'd expected. It definitely wasn't a chore, like Lavender and Parvati always claimed.

Ron came back with several towels. "I thought you all might want to clean up a bit," he explained. Hermione took the one he held out to her, looking him in the eye for the first time since he'd started eating her out. He smiled at her, and she managed a smile back. "Thanks," she mouthed at him and he nodded before turning to hand a towel to Angelina. Hermione tried to slide her towel under her robe and clean up without exposing herself, but it wasn't working so well.

_Fuck it,_ Hermione thought in a rather dirty voice, and she opened her robe just enough to reveal her pussy. She dried herself as well as she could. She noticed Harry watching her. She caught his eye, and he blushed. "I didn't get a good look before," he explained in a faint voice that only she could hear.

Hermione blushed a bit as well. "It's okay, I don't mind," she said, her voice just as quiet. "Like what you see?"

"Very much so," Harry said, his eyes watching her fingers attempt to detangle the thick nest of hair above her pussy.

"I like looking at you, too," she said softly. "You're a lot more muscular than Ron."

Harry shrugged. "It's Quidditch. When he makes the team next year, he'll fill out a bit too."

"I still like him," Hermione felt she had to make sure he knew that. "He's handsome too."

"I wouldn't know," Harry joked. "Guys have a simple rule: eyes up."

Hermione giggled. "Girls are supposed to have that rule too, but almost no one follows it. We have to check out the competition."

Harry flushed at the implication. "So, you've seen a lot of girls naked?"

"All the girls in our year," Hermione said. "The showers outside of the greenhouses after Herbology don't really have stalls."

Harry grimaced. "I know. Same in the guy's shower. It's a bit awkward."

Hermione nodded. "You get used to it, though. If any girl tries to make a comment, others will point out something wrong with them. That usually shuts everyone up."

Harry smiled. "What could they say about you? You're damn near perfect?"

Hermione smiled back, her face red. "Thanks."

"So," Harry said, trying to be casual. "Anything interesting about the girls?"

"Looking to bed someone in particular?" Hermione teased him.

"No!" Harry denied.

"Susan, maybe?" Hermione continued, enjoying the fact that Harry's eyes kept darting down to her exposed pussy. "She's got huge knockers. Or Parvati and Padma? Do you want to know if they are _really_ identical?"

Harry's face was beet red. "I was just curious," he muttered.

Hermione took his hand in hers. "I know. I was just teasing. Let's see, Susan does indeed have the largest breasts, though Lavender comes in a close second. You'd think Millicent's breasts would be bigger because she's overweight, but her breasts aren't that big, really. She does have lovely nipples. They're a nice pink. Too bad her hygiene is so poor. Hannah has the best nipples, though. They're rather perky and stick out quite a bit, even when she has a bra on. She's so tall that she could poke someone's eye out with those things! Parvati and Padma are pretty much identical, though Parvati is a bit tidier down below than Padma. Speaking of down there, most girls are shaved. Only Padma and Parvati, Millicent, Daphne, and I have any hair. Tracey used to, but she shaved it all in the middle of third year. I think I heard Pansy telling her that Theodore wouldn't want her if she didn't shave. And before you ask, Daphne's drapes and curtains do match. She started trimming it into the shape of a snake in second year, and it's actually kind of cute. I thought about trying for a "G" on my pussy, but my first try didn't turn out well and it took way too long to bother with all the time. Pansy is the most concerned about looking good, no surprises there. She even bleaches her arsehole. It looks really pale and unnatural. I'm not interested in every having anal sex, so I'm not worried if my arsehole is bleached. Anyway, Pansy mentioned at the end of last year that she was going to take some of those expensive potions that are supposed to increase your bust size, but honestly, I haven't been able to see a difference yet. Anyway, I think that's everyone," Hermione finished with a smile.

Harry's eyes were bulging slightly and a quick glance down revealed his cock was at half-mast. "Merlin's balls, you girls do check each other out!"

Hermione grinned a bit sheepishly. "Like I said, have to check out the competition. Of course, I've also seen some girls that aren't in our year."

"Like who?" Harry asked eagerly.

Hermione thought for a moment. "I share a room at the Burrow with Ginny, so I've seen her naked a few times. Her breasts aren't big yet, but last summer I saw quite a bit of very pretty red hair on her pussy. I showed her the spells I used to keep it manageable. She trimmed it back, but left hair on her lips and above her pussy. I used to keep the hair on my lips, but it was hard to keep it looking nice. It was all uneven and the hairs weren't cut cleanly. Ginny's hand is a lot steadier than mine for that sort of thing. Ginny has a friend her age that came over last summer for a few days, her name is Luna and she lives on the other side of the village. We went skinny dipping in the pond behind the Burrow with Percy's girlfriend

Penelope the afternoon before you came while Percy was at work and all the boys were playing Quidditch in the front lawn. Penelope has a lot of blonde hair down below, but it's not as curly as the hair on her head. She's really nice though, and she has the best bum I've ever seen. Luna is young like Ginny, but her breasts have started coming in more than Ginny's, and she has a good amount of hair down there. Penelope and I showed her the trimming spell, but she just trimmed it off her thighs and left the rest really long." Hermione said, remembering.

"Eloise Midgen, you know her, she's the Hufflepuff a year ahead of us. I happened to see her when she was changing in the hospital wing while I nipped in there for a pepper-up potion. She hadn't closed the flaps all the way and I thought she was Madame Pomfrey. Anyway, she's got really big breasts and a shaved pussy. And, I haven't seen her in person, but you know Leanne, Katie's friend from Hufflepuff? Katie tells me she's a bit of an exhibitionist and so she'll 'forget' to wear knickers sometimes when it's windy or she'll sit at the top of staircases with her legs a bit apart and no knickers on. Katie said she made sure to wear a somewhat loose dress with no bra on at the Yule Ball last night and gave a few sixth-years an 'accidental' nipple slip."

Hermione glanced down at Harry's cock as she finished and wasn't surprised to see it was fully hard.

"You've seen every girl in the castle without their kit on," Harry said, impressed.

Hermione shook her head. "No, there's plenty of other girls. I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time for some of them." She gave Harry a half-smile. "Or the right place at the right time."

Harry grinned back. "I bet, out of all the girls you just named, none of them are as pretty as you."

Hermione flushed and gave his hand a squeeze. "Thanks"

They both looked over and saw Ron standing, with Katie standing snuggled up to his back. Angelina and Alicia were kneeling on either side of Ron's erect cock, their mouths open. Katie was giggling, her hand reaching around Ron, prodding his cock back and forth in a wide swinging motion. Every time it came close to Angelina's or Alicia's faces, they tried to capture it in their open mouth. So far, apparently, they had not succeeded. Their efforts were slightly undermined by the fact that neither of them could stop laughing. Hermione studied the motion of Ron's cock, noticing that it seemed to pause for a brief instant right before it changed direction. And more importantly, it did it in almost the same place every time.

"What the fuck?" Harry said, sounding mildly amused and disturbed at the same time.

Hermione giggled. "I don't know. But it looks like fun."

Harry grinned, turning to look at her with one eyebrow raised. "You want to try it?"

Hermione smiled back. "Not a chance, Potter. You know I'd catch it on the first try."

Harry snorted. "As if."

"Oi, what are you two going on about?" Katie called over to Harry and Hermione, apparently just remembering they were there.

Harry shot a cheeky grin at Hermione and spoke up. "Hermione here thinks she can catch Ron's cock on the first try."

Hermione flushed and smacked Harry on the arm. "Shut it," she hissed, but it was too late.

Katie laughed. "Come over here and try, then."

Harry stood up and held out his hand to Hermione. Hermione briefly considered grabbing his cock rather than his hand, and using that particular body part to pull herself up, but she decided against it and grasped his hand, allowing Harry to help her up.

Hermione walked over to Angelina, Alicia, and Ron, who were engrossed in their little game. She prodded Alicia on the shoulder, "Move," she said.

 "See how it should be done."

 Alicia looked up at her, a bit taken aback. "You want to try?"

Hermione nodded, and Alicia shifted over, letting Hermione kneel in her place. "Good luck," Alicia said with a cheeky grin.

Katie immediately started setting Ron's cock to swinging. Hermione watched it for a few cycles, feeling everyone's eyes on her. From this position, Ron's cock seemed be moving much faster than she had anticipated. Studying the motion of his cock, she quickly ascertained the place that his cock stopped before changing direction, moved her open mouth near that area, and as it came swing back her direction -

"Wow," Harry said, impressed.

"How'd you do that?" Alicia said.

Hermione gave the tip of Ron's cock a bit of a suck, then let it pop out. "Just had to find the right place, and the right moment. Just like catching a grape."

Ron and the three Chasers looked puzzled, but Harry grinned at her, familiar with the Muggle game of throwing grapes into each other’s mouths.

"Right," Angelina said, getting the others' attention. "So, judging by the two penises looking to poke someone's eye out, I think they're ready for the next bit."

Angelina turned to Ron and Harry. "I'm pretty damn sure both of you are still virgins, and I know for a fact Hermione here is, so I think it's time we corrected that. The three of us," she indicated Alicia, Katie, and herself. "Have quite a bit of experience between us, so we figured that we'd go first with you two so that you aren't completely useless when it's time for one of you to take Hermione's."

"We don't get a choice?" Ron asked, glancing at Hermione.

Angelina shrugged. "Some other time, sure. But all three of us had absolutely horrid first times, and we mean for you three to not share that experience. You have enough trouble being civil to each other as it is."

Harry spoke up. "To clarify, Ron and I are each going to sleep with two of you?"

"Say 'fuck,'" Katie said. "Or 'have sex with.' Or whatever. No one is sleeping yet, or at least not until I've had my fill."

They all laughed. Harry smiled and tried again. "So, Ron and I are going to have sex with two of you?"

"Yep," Alicia said. "Not at the same time, obviously."

"Well, I've already cum once. I don't know if I can go twice more," Harry admitted sheepishly.

"Right, good point," Angelina said. She rummaged around in the pocket of her robes, bringing out a small vial of bright green liquid. "This is a rather special potion. Tricky to make. I only just managed it a few months ago. One drop will get a man up even if he's dead exhausted. One drop only, though. I gave two drops to a guy once and his erection lasted for hours, and he couldn't get off at all. So, after you fuck one of us, we'll give you a drop and you'll have enough for at least another fuck, maybe two."

"I think we already decided that I get Harry first, and Angelina gets Ron," Katie said. "Which one do you want to fuck today, Hermione?"

Hermione blushed. "Both of them."

"You're not nearly ready for a double penetration, girl," Alicia said flatly. "Choose one. I don't much care who I fuck, they both have nice cocks."

Hermione thought for a few moments. She didn't want to offend either of them. "Harry. But I'll fuck you next," she said the last bit to Ron.

Alicia snorted. "You mean, tomorrow you'll fuck Ron. There's no way he'll be able to do much of anything after fucking Angelina and me. We've been told we wear guys out."

Katie smiled at Harry. "I won't wear you out," she promised. "But we won't be doing any of that romantic shit. You're going to pound me."

Harry blushed. "I'll try."

Katie stood up and grabbed Harry's hand, leading him over to one of the poufs. "Hold on," Alicia barked at her. "No fucking unless you're completely naked. And none of us are naked."

It was true. All of them had their robes on, though their belts were undone so that their genitalia was exposed.

Katie shrugged. "Fine," she said and pulled her robe over her head, revealing a toned torso and small breasts capped by small pink nipples. She gestured to Harry, and he obligingly removed his robe, revealing his skinny chest. He had some muscular definition, and Katie smiled, tracing a finger along on of his chest muscles. "Very nice," she commented.

"I could say the same to you," Harry said eagerly.

"Then say it," Katie said, stepping forward and pressing herself against his chest.

"You are beautiful," Harry said looking into her eyes.

Katie smiled softly. "I know," she murmured and kissed him. Hermione felt a small pang of jealousy, but buried it deep. Now was not the time.

Alicia gave a small whistle. "Be careful, Hermione, I've never seen Katie act like that around a guy before."

Hermione nodded. She would make sure that after she was done with Harry, he wouldn't remember anything about Katie.

Meanwhile Ron and Angelina were doffing their robes. Ron wasn't nearly as muscular as Harry, but he had a great flat stomach and Hermione knew his arms were much stronger than they looked. She then flipped her gaze to Angelina. The dark-skinned Chaser had nice medium-sized breasts with dark brown nipples that were extremely perky. In fact, her nipples were nearly as long as Hannah Abbott's. While Katie's breasts were small and round, Angelina's were bigger, but in more of a torpedo shape.

Ron evidently liked them, as he wasted no time bending forward and taking one of Angelina's nipples into his mouth. Angelina drew him tight to her and winked at Hermione. "Haven't met a boy yet who didn't immediately go for my nips," she bragged.

"You'd think that having perky nipples was the best trait anyone could ever have," Alicia grumbled quietly to Hermione as they sat back to wait their turns."

"You have to admit, they are very nice," Hermione said, watching Ron flick one with his tongue. "I wish mine were as perky as hers."

Alicia shrugged. "At least you don't have to wear thick bras. Angelina can't wear anything remotely sheer or she gives everyone a _really_ pleasant view. And despite her forwardness, Angelina is not an exhibitionist."

Hermione moved her gaze to Harry and Katie, who were still locked in an embrace, making out passionately. Harry's cock was pressed flat against Katie's stomach and one of his hands held her close while the other was groping her bum. Hermione wished fervently that she was in Katie's place.

"Wish they'd just get to fucking," Alicia observed. "That's making me wet just watching them."

Angelina finally pried Ron off her nipples and led him over to one of the poufs. She pushed him down on it, then slowly sank down onto his lap, molding her body to his chest. Hermione leaned sideways slightly and managed to just barely see Ron's cock pressed against Angelina's stomach.

Angelina rested her hands on Ron's shoulders and bent down for a kiss. Hermione felt another pang of jealousy, but like the first one, managed to suppress it.

As Ron and Angelina started to make out, Angelina slowly started to grind her hips, massaging Ron's cock and balls with her pussy. He moaned into their kiss, and Hermione blushed. It looked extremely intimate and she felt a bit bad watching it.

Meanwhile Katie and Harry had broken apart, and Katie was currently draped over a pouf on her stomach, her bum sticking out, just waiting for Harry to stick his cock in. Harry bend down on his knees and, only fumbling slightly, managed to quickly find her hole. His eyes closed, obviously slightly overcome by the sensation. Katie glanced over at Alicia and Hermione and gave them a dazzling smile, her own pleasure apparent on her face.

Harry started to slowly pound Katie, careful not to pull all the way out. He was apparently able to go balls deep, as Hermione could hear the smacking noise of their hips colliding from all the way over here.

Hermione shifted her eyes to Ron and Angelina just to see Angelina rise up slightly and grasp Ron's cock with her hand. She then positioned it carefully and with a sigh, sank down. Ron groaned as she settled onto his lap. Angelina returned her hand to his shoulder and started rocking back and forth, grinding her hips into him.

Hermione watched closely, imagining herself in Angelina's place, Ron's cock in her pussy, grinding her hips into his, her breasts sliding across his chest. She felt a trickle of wetness leak out of her pussy. She shifted slightly.

Alicia saw her shift. "You too?" she asked.

"Me what?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Getting really turned on," Alicia said. "I feel like I'm going to soak this pouf here in a few minutes."

Hermione nodded. "It's hard to just sit here."

Alicia leaned close to Hermione. "You know, all four of them are pretty distracted. You and I could probably fool around a bit, as long as we keep it quiet. Get ourselves nice and ready, you know?"

"I'm not bisexual," Hermione pointed out. "I like looking at other girls naked, but that doesn't mean I want to have sex with them."

Alicia nodded. "I know. No sex. Just my hand on your pussy, your hand on mine, just you and me getting each other off."

Hermione thought it over. She didn't really have any desire to put her hand on another girl's pussy, but a growing part of her wanted to experience Alicia's hand on her pussy. "Okay," she said.

Alicia smiled. "Don't worry too much. You should be able to get me off right quick if they keep putting on such a good show. And something tells me you're a lot closer than you seem."

Hermione managed a weak smile. She shifted slightly so that Alicia could easily access her pussy, and crept her right hand over and tentatively rested it on Alicia's pussy. It was very warm and wet. Hermione used her fingers to explore Alicia's folds, and Alicia rewarded her with a low moan and her left hand on Hermione's pussy. Hermione relaxed slightly as Alicia's fingers expertly danced on her pussy, finding every pleasurable spot with ease.

"Just look at the two of us, rubbing each other's hairy pussy," Alicia said softly. "Your hair is a lot straighter and softer than mine. It feels nice."

"Yours does too," Hermione said truthfully. She was somewhat enjoying her exploration of Alicia's pussy. It felt so similar yet so different from her own. Alicia's outer lips were smaller, but her hole seemed to always be at least a little open. And Alicia's pussy hair was very curly and sleek. Hermione idly tapped Alicia's clit with her middle finger and immediately heard a gasp in response.

"Finger me," Alicia said. Hermione slipped her ring finger in, exploring Alicia's canal. It had much more room in it than her own.

Suddenly Hermione felt a finger slip into her own hole. She gasped. Alicia's finger felt so much different than Ron's tongue, and somehow so much better. She flexed her hips, pushing her pussy up into Alicia's hand.

"I'll put another finger in if you put another finger in mine," Alicia offered in Hermione's ear.

Hermione immediately inserted her middle finger into Alicia's pussy as well, and felt Alicia return the favor. Having two fingers inside her pussy, sliding in and out, twisting slightly, felt absolutely wonderful. Hermione didn't have too much experience with objects in her pussy. She did have a dildo, but it was thin and she rarely used it, preferring the magical vibrator she had secretly purchased.

Alicia was breathing faster now, but quietly. Hermione flicked her eyes off of Alicia's pussy and on Angelina and Ron. Angelina was now slightly raised a few inches above Ron's lap. He was furiously pounding her pussy, his hips crashing up into her with each stroke. Katie was still draped over the pouf, being fucked from behind by Harry, but now he was draped over her back, his hands groping her small breasts and pinching her nipples and pressing small kisses to her neck and cheek.

It was an incredibly erotic sight, and Hermione couldn't take her eyes off of the show. Her eyes darted from Harry's pounding cock, to Katie's breasts being teased, to Ron's cock pistoning Angelina, to Angelina's breasts bouncing slightly. "God, that's hot," Alicia muttered.

Hermione made a noise of agreement.

"Hey, I'll put a third finger in you if you put another one in mine," Alicia offered again.

Hermione shook her head, still watching Harry grope Katie's breasts. "I've never had three fingers in before."

"I can tell, uh," Alicia paused to groan. "I can tell you can take it. Trust me."

Hermione responded by slipping her index finger into Alicia's pussy and continuing to finger her. Alicia groaned again and paused her fingering of Hermione's pussy to gently slide another finger in. Hermione's pussy felt tight, but it surprisingly didn't hurt. Alicia started to slide her fingers in and out, and Hermione moaned under her breath.

"I'm so close," Alicia said through gritted teeth. "And I can tell you are too."

Hermione managed to nod. It was true, she was extremely close. She pounded Alicia's pussy with her fingers and within seconds, Alicia shuddered and came all over Hermione's fingers. Barely a second later, Hermione bit her lower lip to keep from screaming as she came as well.

Both girls leaned against each other, recovering and watching the other four fuck.

Hermione slipped her fingers out of Alicia's pussy and felt Alicia's fingers slide out of hers. Alicia nudged Hermione and brought her fingers, slick with Hermione's juices, up to her mouth, tasting Hermione. "Not bad," she said, licking her fingers eagerly. "Taste mine."

Hermione paused. Alicia saw this, "Come on, I don't taste bad."

Hermione slowly brought her fingers up and allowed a few drops of Alicia's juices to drip onto her tongue. A bit of a sweaty taste, but it really wasn't bad. Tasted better than Harry's cum, actually.

"Well?" Alicia grinned at her. "Did I pass the taste test?"

"Yes," Hermione admitted.

"It's all in the diet," Alicia said proudly. "Eat good, taste good. That's why I know which boys to avoid. Like that Percy Weasley. He's probably got a big cock, most Weasleys do, but that boy never eats his fruits and veggies and eats too much sweets. I bet his cum tastes all greasy."

"Ew," Hermione said, shuddering at the thought.

Suddenly Angelina cried out as she came all over Ron's cock. He didn't stop pounding her his face contorted in concentration as he furiously tried to get off. Angelina was clearly hoping he'd finish soon, as her face showed that Ron's cock was starting to not feel good pounding her so hard. Thankfully, he came seconds later, flooding her with cum. Ron's cock quickly softened, and Angelina slid off him and stood up, evidently not caring that she was dripping Ron's cum all over the shaggy carpet. Ron looked over at Hermione and gave her a tired grin. She smiled warmly back at him. As much as she wished she had been in Angelina's place, he obviously looked like he had fun. Angelina meanwhile looked around for a towel and, not finding any clean ones, started walking across the room to grab a few more.

Hermione saw Harry pause out of the corner of her eye and watched him as he grunted, his cock buried deep in Katie's pussy. After a couple seconds, he pulled his softening cock out, but instead of relaxing, he immediately pulled one of his hands off of Katie's breasts and started furiously massaging her pussy, apparently not caring that he was getting his own cum all over his fingers. Katie's face was screwed up in pleasure, and after half a minute, she shrieked and came.

Harry stood up and offered her the hand that wasn't dripping with his cum mixed with her juices, which she tiredly took. Harry helped her up and started to lead her over to where Alicia and Hermione were sitting. Hermione smiled nervously at Harry, and he gave a slightly tired smile back. Harry and Katie stopped a few feet short of Hermione and Alicia and Katie swayed a bit, obviously exhausted. Harry gently wrapped an arm around her waist and Katie leaned on him as he led her over to the pouf next to Hermione. Harry tried to let Katie down gently, but she refused to let go of his hand and pulled him down with her.

Hermione giggled as Katie immediately snuggled against Harry's side, her head resting on his shoulder and her eyes closed. Angelina showed up with some towels and tossed one to Harry, who awkwardly managed to clean off his fingers without disturbing the naked blonde girl sleeping against his body.

Ron collapsed into the pouf on the other side of Alicia, and grinned at her. "Give me a bit and I'll be ready for you," he said cheerfully.

Angelina rolled her eyes as she lay down on the floor next to him, closing her eyes for a nap. "More like a half-hour. You've already cum twice in an hour, there's no way you'll be able to go again."

Ron shrugged. "I guess we'll see. I've got a gorgeous woman here waiting for me, can't let her down, can I?" he smiled at Alicia, who blushed.

Hermione looked over at Harry. "Take your time. I'll be all right waiting."

Harry looked down at Katie, then back at Hermione. "I don't think I have much of a choice. She's dead asleep."

Hermione shrugged. "To be fair, you did wear her out."

"She wore _me_ out," Harry said, looking down at Katie fondly.

Hermione suppressed a pang of jealousy that was threatening to wriggle its way into her stomach. "Well then, maybe you should take a nap too. Like on my lap," Hermione managed to say that last bit without blushing, but it was a near thing.

Harry glanced at her lap, and his eyes quickly found her pussy. "I'd like that," he said quietly. "But I'm a bit stuck at the moment."

Alicia giggled, and Hermione belatedly realized she'd been listening in on their banter. "You two need to get better at flirting," Alicia said.

Harry and Hermione both flushed, and Alicia smirked. "If she invites you into her lap," she told Harry. "You're supposed to ask if you can bring Katie with you. Or tell her that her offer is tempting but you need to investigate her lap first. Or you could say that if she brings her lap over to you, you'd be glad to. Whatever you do, don't say no!"

Harry gave Hermione's lap a quick glance, then looked her in the eyes and said, "I'd love to, but I think it would be hard for me to sleep as your lap is very distracting." Hermione blushed.

Alicia clapped once. "Much better!"

Ron gave Alicia's sleeve a quick tug. "I'm ready whenever you are."

Alicia glanced down into Ron's lap. "How in the name of Merlin are you ready so soon? I was just about to go get you some Pepper-Up potion to get you up!"

Ron shrugged. "I guess thinking about making love to you was good motivation."

Alicia blushed. "That's so sweet," she said softly.

"That's sappy as fuck," came Angelina's voice from the floor. "You are hopelessly romantic, Alicia."

"And you wouldn't know true romance if it danced naked in front of you," Alicia shot back.

"Probably because I'd have someone else a lot bigger dancing naked in front of me," Angelina replied.

Harry and Ron laughed. "She's got you there," Harry said.

Alicia gave him a sour look, then grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him over to the poufs that he and Angelina had fucked on. Alicia quickly shed her robe and sat down. She spread her legs and patted her hairy pussy. "Get over here and fuck me senseless," she said.

Hermione noticed Harry was eyeing Alicia's breasts with great interest. Alicia easily had the largest tits of any of the girls present. Hermione estimated that she was a large C-cup at least, perhaps even a D-cup. Her breasts were full and Hermione was impressed at the lack of sag despite their generous size. Her dark brown nipples had large areolas, but they weren't nearly as perky as Angelina's or Katie's.

A bit jealous, Hermione subtly got Harry's attention by shifting slightly, opening her legs a bit and turning her hips to give Harry a great look at her pussy. It worked, as Harry's eyes immediately snapped to Hermione's groin.

Angelina snorted from the floor, and Hermione grinned down at her. "Clever girl," Angelina complimented Hermione quietly. "Though his attention won't stay there forever. You two should get a move on."

Hermione glanced at Katie, still fast asleep at Harry's side, her arm wrapped protectively across his chest. She noticed Harry's eyes had already snapped back to Alicia's breasts. "Can't right now," she whispered back in a voice too low for Harry to hear.

Angelina glared. "If you want something, or someone, don't wait for the perfect moment, because there are no perfect moments. If we act quickly, Harry can slip out from under Katie and I can take his place before she wakes up fully. Then you and Harry can get to fucking, because I'm sick of watching you two eyeing each other."

Hermione nodded, and Angelina got up. Harry noticed and his eyes followed Angelina's breasts as she walked over and took a seat next to him. She whispered something in his ear and Harry nodded. He slowly slipped out from beneath Katie and Angelina quickly took Katie's arm and wrapped it around her torso. She smiled as Katie moaned and reflexively grabbed a handful of Angelina's breast. She grinned up at Harry. "Now go and take her before she gets tired of waiting and finds someone else."

Harry blushed, and offered Hermione his hand. Suddenly nervous, Hermione allowed herself to be pulled up. Harry smiled and drew her in for a kiss, and Hermione softened at the feel of his lips against hers. She molded herself to his chest and snaked her arms around his neck. Harry for his part placed his hands on her waist. After several moments, they both had to come up for air. Hermione was thoroughly turned on by now. She knew her face was flushed with desire and she couldn't look away from Harry's gorgeous green eyes. They just stood there for a few moments, their noses almost touching, swaying slightly, lost in each other’s eyes until they heard Angelina giggle over the sound of Ron's and Alicia's grunts.

"That was hot," Angelina said, Hermione looked over at her. She was still cradling Katie to her chest with one arm, but the other was fanning herself. "You two may not know how to flirt, but Merlin's balls you know how to make out. I thought you two hadn't kissed before today."

"We hadn't," Harry said, a bit confused.

Angelina whistled softly. "And that was your first kiss? You lucky bitch, mine wasn't nearly so good. Fucking Roger Davies couldn't kiss a girl properly if you threatened to Crucio him if he didn't."

Hermione returned her attention to Harry. She smiled at him and slid on of her hands down his chest, feeling his muscles respond to her touch. She slid it down his stomach and quickly located his cock.

It didn't feel right, and Hermione glanced down. Harry's cock was still flaccid in her fingers. She looked up at Harry questioningly and he got an embarrassed look on his face. "I don't know why it won't get up," he muttered.

Hermione traced his cock with her fingers and even gave it a few tugs, but he didn't harden at all. She flushed with a bit of humiliation. She let go of him and took a step back. Here she was, so wet that she was surprised that she wasn't dripping all over the floor, and he couldn't even get hard.

"Yo, it isn't his fault, girl," Angelina said. "Give him a Pepper-Up. In the right pocket of my robes."

Hermione took her wand out of her robes and quickly summoned the small vial of black liquid. She gave it to Harry and he quickly downed it in one gulp. Hermione tried to laugh at the steam coming out of his ears, but her heart wasn't quite in it. She looked away and watched Ron flip Alicia over and start pounding her from behind.

She felt Harry lean over and press a kiss to her cheek. "Are you ready?" he asked, and Hermione reluctantly looked at him.

"I dunno," she muttered. "I'm not really in the mood anymore."

Harry took her hand and wrapped it around his cock. "I'm ready," he said in a husky voice. "The potion worked instantly."

She let go of his cock without looking at it. "Yeah, you're ready _after_ you took the potion. Ron didn't need one."

Harry's face darkened, but before he could answer they both felt stinging hexes hit their bare rears. Hermione glared over at Angelina, who was glaring right back, Katie still asleep in her arms.

"You two are the biggest dumbasses I have ever met," Angelina said. "Hermione, I thought you read everything. Didn't you read about Pepper-Up?"

"Yes," Hermione said defiantly.

"Then tell me what it says about its use in gettin' boys ready," Angelina ordered.

Hermione immediately went into what Ron sometimes called her 'bookworm' mode. "The Pepper-Up can also be used to temporarily cure erectile dysfunction in males due to age, stress, or recent sexual climax. It is recommended that you take at most one per day and no more than four per week, lest your body develop a resistance requiring more, potentially toxic, quantities of the potion in order to feel its effects."

Angelina gestured at her. "Go on, there's more."

Hermione thought for a moment, then flushed. "After one takes a Pepper-Up Potion, they will experience an immediate side effect of steam coming out of their ears for up to ten seconds. The erection of the penis may take up to ten minutes to complete."

Angelina snorted. "'May take up to ten minutes' more like 'almost always will take at least seven or eight.' I've never seen a guy get hard immediately after taking a Pepper-Up, yet I saw Harry's cock start getting long immediately. I'd say he's pretty damn turned on by you if he got hard that fast."

Hermione nodded, feeling a bit foolish. Angelina wasn't done, however. "And you," she said to Harry. "How about you take the damn potion before you start making out with her. Really kills the mood if you have to stop and take it in the middle of making out. Dumbass," she muttered.

Harry looked a bit taken aback, but nodded. Hermione sidled back over to him and gave him a smile. "Want to get me back in the mood?"

Harry wasted no time in taking her head in his hands and drawing her into a kiss that was, if possible, even hotter than the one before. Hermione's heart quickened again and she felt a bit light-headed. She reached one hand up to tousle his hair and the other quickly found his stiff cock. Harry moaned against her lips as she gave it a few experimental tugs.

When they came up for air, Harry let go of her face and slid his hands down her body to the clasp of her robe. Hermione smiled, giving him permission, and he wasted no time in divesting her of her only remaining clothing. Hermione flushed as Harry's eyes took in her young form. Her breasts were about the size of Katie's, perhaps a little larger. Her light brown nipples stood up nicely under Harry's gaze. Harry slowly raised his hand and cupped one of Hermione's breasts. She took her lower lip between her teeth, trying not to moan. She closed her eyes and allowed his hands to explore her torso, her hips, her breasts. She felt a wetness on her right nipple and opened her eyes to see Harry softly kissing her tits. He moved from her right breast to her left and back to her right, exploring every inch of them with his lips. Hermione's legs wobbled slightly and she took his head in her hands and raised it up so that she could press her body against his and kiss him. Harry's fingers found her pussy and he gently massaged it as they kissed.

Hermione felt his cock poking her in her stomach and felt a familiar stirring deep within her. Still kissing him, she backed slowly until her legs encountered a pouf. She broke off the kiss and sank down on it. She bit her lower lip, realizing the gravity of this moment. She looked up at Harry to see nothing by affection and lust in his eyes. She managed a faint grin and slowly spread her legs. Harry knelt in between them and rested his cock on top of her pussy.

Hermione gasped at the intimate sensation. She wasn't sure how, but it felt very different from having her pussy touched by his hands or Ron's mouth. Perhaps it was that she also felt his balls pressing against her bum, or that she felt his hands also snake up to grasp her breasts. But somehow it felt three times as intimate as anything she had ever experienced before.

Harry smiled down at her and slowly slid his hands down her torso. He rocked back slightly, grasped his penis, and careful inserted his tip into her vagina. Hermione groaned. She'd experienced dildos of assorted sizes before, but most of them were very thin. She only had one that had a similar girth to Harry's cock, and she'd only used it a few times. She blinked back tears of pain and managed a weak smile at Harry.

"Go slow," she said.

Harry nodded, watching her face closely, and pushed another inch inside. Hermione whimpered. It was distinctly uncomfortable, a bit painful, but she could feel a bit of pleasure as well. She tried to focus on the pleasure, but as Harry inserted another inch, she cried out.

Harry immediately withdrew, and Hermione sagged in relief. She was rather frustrated and humiliated. Harry didn't have a large cock. After all, he was only fourteen. But for some reason she was having a lot of trouble taking him, despite the excess of lubricant her vagina was providing.

"Pull her hips forward," Angelina called from the pouf. "Try a different angle."

Harry placed his hands on Hermione's hips and gently pulled them towards him slightly. Hermione was now almost completely horizontal, her legs high in the air. She wrapped them around Harry's torso. Harry again lined himself up with her pussy and slowly inserted his tip.

It was still uncomfortable, but Hermione was surprised to feel no pain. She smiled at Harry. "It doesn't hurt!" she said, relief evident in her voice.

Harry smiled back, and pushed another inch inside of her. He was already halfway inside, and Hermione had yet to feel any pain.

Another inch entered Hermione's pussy. She bit her lower lip, starting to feel very full.

Harry pressed the last inch of himself inside of her. Hermione felt his balls rest against her ass. She felt very full and rather uncomfortable. There was some pleasure, sure, but she was still getting used to being filled so completely.

Harry pulled himself almost all the way out, then smoothly reentered her. Hermione chewed on her bottom lip. It was still uncomfortable, but not as overwhelmingly so. Harry drew back and then slid back inside her, his cock moving more easily. Hermione started to feel the pleasure increase slightly. A few pumps later, the pleasure began to outweigh the discomfort. A dozen more, and Hermione started to moan. She loved how her pussy lips were reluctant to let his cock slide out of her, how they gripped his cock tightly, how his balls would slap against her ass every time he bottomed out.

She gazed up at Harry, watching his face as he established a quick rhythm. His eyes were closed and ecstasy was written all over his face. Hermione reached up with her right hand and caressed his face. Harry's eyes opened briefly and he smiled down at her, before the sensation overwhelmed him and he closed them again.

A couple minutes later, Hermione noticed Harry start to speed up. She wasn't particularly close to cumming, so she took the hand that was on Harry's face and brought it down to rub her pussy, like she had seen Alicia do. It helped, and she rather enjoyed the feeling of her fingers teasing her clit while Harry pounded her pussy. However, she felt Harry's cock twitch inside her about thirty seconds later and he quickly pulled out, rubbing his cock furiously as he came all over her stomach. Hermione groaned in a bit of frustration, still rubbing her pussy.

She was fairly close, but Harry's cock was already softening. She closed her eyes, furiously trying to get off. Suddenly she felt a hand cover the one rubbing her pussy and she saw Harry smiling down at her. "Let me," he said gruffly, and backed up and knelt between her legs. His hands snaked up and started rubbing her nipples firmly before burying his face into her groin.

Hermione chewed her lower lip as she felt his lips on her. He wasted no time before darting his tongue inside of her. Her legs wrapped around his head, and she grabbed a double handful of his shaggy black hair, burying his face inside her pussy.

Harry quickly found that he drove her wild by teasing the area around her clit while not actually touching it. Hermione began to writhe, a low moan escaping her lips. She mentally begged him to touch her clit. To lick it. To kiss it. To hit it with a hammer, anything!

Finally, Harry's lips just barely brushed Hermione's clit, and she shuddered violently as she came. Harry didn't let up, keeping his lips pressed firmly to her clit, keeping her orgasm going for several more seconds than normal, her thighs squeezing his head between them and her fingers wrapped firmly in his hair. Finally, she shuddered once more, then collapsed, her legs and hands going slack as all the energy left her at once.

She felt Harry's mouth leave her crotch, and gasped slightly at the cool air touching her flaming hot pussy. Hermione took deep breaths, trying to get the energy to sit up. She felt Harry grab a pouf and drag it over next to hers, and looked blearily as he laid down on it, his face mere inches from hers.

Hermione saw Harry smile tiredly and she tried to smile back. She flung on of her arms over his shoulders and slowly pulled herself closer. She pressed her body up to his and closed her eyes. She felt Harry press his lips to her forehead and she unconsciously turned her head up. He thankfully got the hint because the next kiss was on her lips. She could taste her juices coating his lips and somehow, she felt she tasted better than she ever had.

Hermione broke off the kiss and buried her head into his shoulder, falling asleep almost immediately.

About twenty minutes later, Hermione woke up to something hard poking her in the leg. She yawned and opened her eyes to see herself still pressed against Harry. Someone had conjured a simple red blanket and draped it over them. She looked up and saw that Harry was awake.

He smiled at her. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," Hermione croaked back, then coughed. "How long have I been out?" she asked in a more normal voice.

"About twenty minutes," Harry said casually. You looked a bit cold so I had Angelina give you a blanket. Hermione sat up and stretched, looking around. Katie was stretched out on a pouf, still fast asleep and naked. Angelina was sitting on the floor, also still naked and reading her transfiguration textbook, practicing transfiguring the empty vial of Pepper-Up into a bar of soap and back. Ron and Alicia were huddled under another blanket on the floor, both asleep as well. Ron was snoring softly.

Angelina looked up from her book. "You awake? Finally. Looks like Harry and I are the only ones who don't need a naptime like old people or little kids."

Hermione blushed. "Sorry," she said.

Angelina laughed. "I'm just kidding. If Harry could wear both you and Katie out, I might have to take a turn with him one of these days."

Hermione felt Harry blush next to her. "So, what now?" she asked. "Are we done?"

Angelina shrugged. "It's up to you. We've still got this place reserved for a few more hours, so if you want to stay, that's cool. I'm going to make use of that fantastic bathtub over there as soon as Katie here wakes up. She promised me a _special_ bath." Angelina's tone on the word 'special' made it clear what she meant.

Hermione blushed as she got a mental image of Angelina and Katie locked in an embrace in a bathtub, their hands on each other’s breasts as they kissed.

Angelina stood up and stretched. "I'll wake Weasley and Alicia BigTits over there, if you two will wake up Katie." She sniffed the air. "I really need a bath, and I'm sure the rest of you do, too."

Harry stood up, letting the blanket slide off him, and Hermione got a good look at the hard thing that had been poking her in the leg when she woke up. She stared at Harry's rock-hard cock. Harry gave a nervous laugh. "Sorry."

"How long has it been hard?" Hermione said, still eyeing it.

Harry shrugged. "Five minutes or so. I didn't mean to poke you with it."

Hermione smiled. "You can poke me with it whenever you want if you make me feel like I did earlier," she said, her face red.

Harry grinned and helped her up. "I'll take you up on that."

They walked over to Katie and Hermione knelt in front of the small blonde. "Hey," she said, resting her hand on Katie's shoulder. "Wake up, Katie."

Katie didn't even stir. Hermione frowned and pushed a bit. "Katie," she said louder. Still no reaction.

Harry knelt next to her. "Let me try." He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Katie's lips. The girl moaned and her eyes fluttered open. Hermione saw her smile and grab Harry's head, not letting him break off the kiss. Hermione couldn't keep a frown off her face.

After a few moments, Harry came up for air and helped Katie sit up. He looked back at Hermione, his grin faltering as he saw her expression.

"Jealous?" he asked in a faint voice.

"A little. Trying not to be," Hermione said softly.

Harry immediately turned to her. "Don't be. You're still number one for me."

"Damn," Katie muttered from behind him. "I guess I can settle for number two."

Hermione managed a weak smile. "As long as I'm number one, I guess you can have a number two."

Harry grinned. "And as long as I'm number one, you can have a number two as well," he said, nodding towards Ron.

Hermione flushed. She still wanted to have sex with Ron sometime, so she couldn't really fault Harry for also wanting Katie.

"Okay," she said. "Deal. But we tell each other when we're planning to be with someone else."

Harry nodded seriously. "I'll always ask your permission first."

"You don't need my _permission_." Hermione rolled her eyes. "You just need to let me know. I may be with other people than Ron and you, and I'm sure Angelina and Alicia are wanting to try you out. And Ginny still has a crush on you so expect her to try and seduce you sometime in the next few years. And Ginny's friend Luna stares at you a lot, but then again, she stares at other people too so I don't know if she wants you or is just being Luna."

"Who were you planning on being with other than Ron and me?" Harry asked, obviously trying not to think about being with the four girls Hermione just named.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't have any plans, per se," she admitted. "But there are a few guys I wouldn't say no to. Krum, if he ever gets less awkward. Cedric, maybe. Your friend Dean looks cute. Haven't really considered anyone other than that."

Harry nodded. "I hadn't thought much about Ginny and Luna, but once they get a bit older I might say yes if they want to do it."

Hermione stood up, smiling. "Just let me know before you do, that's all I ask."

"You two are weird," Katie said, also standing, having listened to their entire conversation. "Telling each other when you get horny and want to do it with the nearest bloke. Or broad." she added as an afterthought.

Hermione shrugged. "It's just courtesy. I won't get mad unless he's planning on getting with someone evil like Pansy."

Harry shuddered. "Not a chance."

Katie smiled. "How about we go keep Alicia from killing Angelina for waking her up and all hop in the tub?"

All three laughed and, allowing Harry to take her hand, Hermione walked over to the tub, a little sore, a little tired, but much happier than she had been in weeks.

 


End file.
